En el ascensor
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: El ascensor del Ministerio de Magia es testigo de tres encuentros entre Harry y Draco. Tres instantes fugaces y muy diferentes entre sí.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

**Beta**: Aeren. Millones de gracias!

**Comentarios**: Tras el descanso que me tomé por unos meses y mi último Drarry (que fue bastante drama, lo reconozco) os traigo una historia cortita y sencilla. Necesitaba escribir algo de este estilo antes de ponerme con el fic de Fluffyfest y así centrarme un poco con ellos. No sé si después de tanto tiempo alguien seguirá leyendo mis Drarrys, pero bueno, espero que os guste

* * *

La primera vez que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se encontraron en el ascensor del Ministerio de Magia fue toda una sorpresa para ambos. Harry se dirigía a la quinta planta para visitar a Hermione y Draco a la segunda para una visita concertada con los aurores.

En ese viaje, los dos solos encerrados en un cubículo que se movía a gran velocidad, ni tan siquiera hablaron. Uno al lado del otro, sosteniéndose de la cinta que colgaba del techo. ¿Cuándo tiempo estuvieron allí metidos? ¿Un minuto? Pero, en ese breve trayecto, cada uno pensó en varias cosas.

Harry se alegró de comprobar que Azkaban había sido algo generoso con Malfoy. Sabía que en la prisión ya no había dementores, que se parecía más a una cárcel muggle, pero el Slytherin se había pasado tres años encerrado. Al menos su declaración había conseguido que la condena no fuera tan severa, sobre todo comparada con las de otros mortífagos. Draco estaba más alto, el traje oscuro que llevaba le proporcionaba una estilizada figura, con el pelo un poco más corto que la última vez que lo vio y el rostro algo más pálido. Sin embargo, en los escasos segundos en los que sus ojos se habían encontrado, había descubierto una férrea determinación, una llama que le decía que a pesar de todo no se dejaría vencer. Sí, se alegraba de que tuviese una segunda oportunidad.

Draco, por su parte, hubiera preferido no encontrarse con el Gryffindor en aquel sitio. Era consciente que le debía mucho y por su parte, tenían una conversación pendiente. Pero no allí, no en ese momento. Potter había crecido, una constitución más fuerte, el pelo negro igual de alborotado y el rostro despojado de esas horribles gafas que había llevado en Hogwarts. A pesar de no llevar la túnica de auror, se veía imponente y seguro de sí mismo. Se alegraba que la vida le estuviera tratando bien. Potter se lo merecía.

Cuando la voz del ascensor anunció la planta de Draco, éste se giró, se despidió de Harry moviendo la cabeza y se marchó dejándolo allí solo. Ya encontraría el momento perfecto para hablarle.

Harry le correspondió el gesto, y vio como Malfoy salía de allí caminando por el largo pasillo. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas, observó como andaba con la espalda bien recta, decidido, sin vergüenza por algo que tenía que estar torturándole por dentro. Él mismo había tenido que interrogar a ex prisioneros de Akbazan por su "rehabilitación" y la gran mayoría llegaban a la defensiva. Pero Draco, era diferente. Siempre lo había sido.

* * *

La segunda vez que se encontraron en el ascensor, el viaje duró exactamente el mismo tiempo. Pero esta ocasión, Harry se dirigía a la oficina de aurores en la segunda planta y Draco a la quinta.

Sin embargo, este viaje fue diferente. En el instante que conectaron las miradas, ambos se saludaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Otra vez uno al lado del otro, agarrados de la cinta mientras el ascensor se movía con rapidez, permaneciendo en un silencio mucho más confortable que el de su primer encuentro en ese sitio.

Draco le miraba de reojo, pensando en lo distinto que se veía Potter con el uniforme de auror, sobre todo si lo comparaba a como había ido vestido la tarde en que habían quedado para tomarse unas cervezas. Finalmente había reunido el valor para pedirle un breve encuentro y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Al principio la situación había sido extraña, Malfoy había notado como Harry se sentía un poco incomodo, pero en cuanto comenzaron a hablar, cuando el Slytherin le explicó el porqué de esa cita, dando paso después a temas más comunes, todo cambió para mejor. Le había gustado saber que las cosas le estaban yendo bien, que el entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores había sido un infierno, pero que estaba feliz con el camino que había tomado. Esa primera tarde, Draco pensó que ese Harry alegre y despreocupado con una bebida en sus manos había luchado por seguir adelante, no sólo había acabado con Voldemort en el sentido físico, también en el mental.

Harry era incapaz de no sonreír cavilando que el Draco que estaba a su lado, con ese traje oscuro e impoluto era muy diferente al Draco que vestía vaqueros y camisetas cuando iban a un bar. Malfoy siempre le sorprendía. Siempre. Jamás se habría imaginado que el Slytherin contactaría con él para verse y más con los motivos por los que lo había hecho. Era incapaz de olvidar la mirada de Draco mientras le contaba lo agradecido que estaba porque le hubiera defendido en su juicio, o su arrepentimiento mientras le decía que había sido un capullo en Hogwarts y se merecía una buena paliza. Después de eso, surgieron otras conversaciones, el Slytherin le explicó que ahora que al final era libre quería acabar con su educación, ayudar de alguna forma al Mundo Mágico y enterrar ese pasado tan horrible. En ese primer encuentro, Harry tuvo la seguridad de que Malfoy conseguiría salir adelante y que se lo merecía.

Después de esa vez, vinieron muchas más, siempre con cervezas, siempre en zonas muggles, poniéndose al día de sus vidas, descubriendo un sin fin de anécdotas, construyendo poco a poco una amistad que ninguno de los dos habría creído que llegaría a existir. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, era habitual verse una vez por semana, hablar casi cada día y sobre todo, pensar uno en el otro más tiempo del que era razonable.

Cuando la voz del ascensor anunció la planta de Harry, éste se giró, se despidió con una sonrisa aún más grande y salió del cubículo quedándose delante de la puerta. Ambos se miraron, gris acero contra verde esmeralda, labios curvados hasta el infinito y corazones que latían a la par. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, y el ascensor volvió a ponerse en marcha, ambos continuaron durante mucho más tiempo con esa sonrisa que era imposible hacer desaparecer.

* * *

La tercera vez que Harry y Draco se encontraron en el ascensor, el viaje fue completamente diferente. Potter se dirigía de nuevo a ver a Hermione a la quinta planta y Draco no quiso revelarle su destino.

Esta vez, uno delante del otro, pero en esta ocasión el único que se sostenía a la cinta del techo era Harry. Draco prefirió agarrarse al cuerpo del Gryffindor, un cuerpo que ahora conocía a la perfección.

Harry suspiró contento, notando las manos del rubio en la cintura, la suavidad del lacio cabello rozándole el rostro, el olor de su propio champú embriagándole los sentidos. Había sido imposible resistirse a lo que había nacido entre los dos, a un sentimiento que había ido evolucionando a algo mucho más profundo que una amistad. Y Harry, con el ímpetu que le caracterizaba, se lanzó de cabeza completamente seducido por el canto de sirena que eran los finos labios del Slytherin.

Draco se apretaba contra el Gryffindor, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma natural de Harry y unos dulces besos en el pelo. Con la palma que tenía libre, el moreno se sostenía de su espalda, haciendo que Draco, a pesar de las ropas que llevaba encima, pudiera advertir como esa parte ardía: Sabía que si el moreno no hubiera acabado besándole, hubiera sido él quien hubiera dado el primer paso, pero Harry siempre se adelantaba a sus planes. Siempre. Y en eso no iba a ser diferente.

Ahora habían dejado las cervezas, para disfrutar bebiendo uno del otro. Draco se moría de placer cuando Harry le tocaba cada milímetro de la piel, cuando le susurraba palabras obscenas y cargadas de sensualidad, cuando le hacía el amor con la mirada, con las manos, con la boca, con su sexo. Era tan intenso que casi siempre se quedaba sin respiración, intentando asimilar todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Se había acostumbrando con tanta facilidad a su compañía que odiaba cuando uno de los dos regresaba a su apartamento o se separaban por la mañana. Necesitaba a Harry, lo necesitaba como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Se acabó decirle que prefería que nadie se enterara de su relación para no acabar en la primera página de El Profeta. Había llegado el momento.

El Slytherin le cogió de las mejillas, consiguiendo que Harry se perdiera en la inmensidad de sus ojos grises y sus pestañas doradas.

Draco era perfecto, exquisito, arrollador, era el hombre que siempre había estado buscando. Cuando despertaban juntos en la cama y se encontraba con su rostro escondido entre las sábanas, Harry sentía que la vida ya no tendría sentido si alguien se lo arrebataba. A pesar de que llevaban pocos meses en esa relación, sabía que era él. Que siempre había sido él.

Cuando la voz anunció que habían llegado a la quinta planta, ninguno de los dos se movió. El moreno le miró levantando una ceja. Sabía que Malfoy no quería sacar su relación a la luz, y por ahora lo respetaba, así que no entendía que hacían abrazados en un transitado ascensor del Ministerio.

Draco sonrío, los ojos repletos de felicidad, se acercó a sus tibios labios y le dio un suave beso. A continuación, le cogió de la mano y salieron al pasillo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry continuaba mirándole completamente anonadado, sintiendo los dedos del Slytherin acariciándole el dorso con cariño.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? —le preguntó, creyendo comprender lo que su pareja quería hacer.

—¿Miedo, Potter? —replicó burlón.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —contestó para después devorarle la boca sin contemplaciones.

Y allí, delante del ascensor que había conseguido que se reencontraran, Harry y Draco no sólo dieron la mayor exclusiva de sus vidas. También sentaron las bases de un amor que había estado destinado a nacer desde siempre.

Tal vez el mundo mágico no estaba preparado para saber que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tenían una relación, pero ellos sí que lo estaban. Y eso era lo importante.


End file.
